The present invention relates to a tool and in particular to a tool for assisting a decorator in conducting tasks such as wallpapering, wall tiling, sign writing and the like.
Decorating works of the type mentioned above require substantial skill in order to produce a good finish. For example, wallpapering requires that the first length of paper be hung very straight so that it and subsequent lengths are vertical. Once the first length is hung properly, it is a relatively simple matter to ensure that the rest of the lengths are correctly aligned to the first one. Ensuring that each length contacts the wall properly so that bubbling, usually caused by air pockets or excess paste is avoided is another aspect of the job which requires a good degree of skill and it can be a time-consuming task to ensure that all air pockets are evacuated and the paste spread evenly before going on to hang the following length of paper.
Another difficulty which arises with wallpapering is that of obtaining neat cut edges, for example at the bottom of the lengths, around light switches, radiators, architraves, windows and so on. It is a matter of some difficulty to obtain a clean cut and to avoid any ripping or tearing of the paper.
Likewise, in the conduct of jobs such as hanging borders, picture- or dado-rails, tiles, signwriting and so on, it is very important to ensure that the border, etc., is properly positioned relative to the vertical and horizontal.
The present invention seeks to provide a versatile tool which is useful to a decorator in many aspects of the tasks he or she conducts, and is particularly helpful for wallpapering.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a decorator""s tool comprising a substantially flat, hand-holdable device, the device having a body including:
a flexible spreading region for a) pressing a pasted surface covering material to a wall,
b) distributing the paste evenly between the pasted surface and the wall and c) removing air or excess paste from between the pasted surface and the wall;
a straight edge;
means for retaining a pair of levelling devices respectively horizontal and parallel to the straight edge;
retaining means for removably receiving a marking implement; and
fixing means for removably engaging a cutting, implement.
Preferably, the retaining means and the fixing means are provided on a front side of the body. Advantageously, the means for retaining the levelling devices are arranged in the body such that the levelling devices retained thereon are viewable from the front and rear sides of the body.
In a preferred arrangement, the fixing means includes guard means for surrounding a cutting edge of a cutting implement when mounted on the body to prevent the cutting edge from inadvertently causing injury to a user. The fixing means may comprise a groove for receiving the cutting implement and the groove may include engaging means for retaining the cutting implement. In addition, the fixing means may include formations engageable with complementary formations of the cutting implement for retaining the cutting implement in engagement with the body.
The retaining means conveniently comprises a track sized to receive a marking means such as a pencil and means for releasably holding the marking means in the track. The holding means may comprise a pair of opposed tabs biased toward one another and capable of receiving the marking means between them by push-fit. In a preferred arrangement, a plurality of such holding means are provided, spaced along the length of the track.
The straight edge is conveniently provided with ruler markings for enabling a user to measure distances. In a preferred arrangement, the straight edge is provided at the edge of the spreading region and the spreading region is formed integrally with the device as a surface thereof which extends from the body of the device and tapers toward the straight edge. The straight edge may be used to facilitate the user in the drawing of straight guidelines or as a guide for making straight cuts in the covering material.
Conveniently, the rear side of the body includes at least one stud member spaced from the rear surface for elevating the rear surface clear of any support surface against which the rear side of the device is rested in use.
Whilst the spreading region should have some degree of flexibility, it need not be of a soft or rubbery consistency and a good degree of rigidity is preferred to ensure that the edge can be placed definitely into corners and the like. In a preferred arrangement, the tool is sized to fit into a pocket, such as a back pocket of overalls or jeans so that it can easily be reached for and found as and when it is needed. It is also advantageous that the tool be made of a brightly coloured material, such as brightly coloured plastics material so that the tool is highly visible and can readily be found if left on a surface. A considerable amount of time can be lost by a decorator when he or she places tools down, as they can readily become buried under paper cut-offs and other materials. In addition to combining all the necessary implements into one handy tool, the present invention provides a tool which is sized to fit into a pocket of the decorator""s clothing so that it is always conveniently to hand when needed. Even if it is put down, its bright coloration makes it easy to see so that it can be retrieved readily.